Prisoner of Love CAPITULO 6
by Destined Couple
Summary: Historia de Haruka y Michiru, desde que se conocen hasta que...ya lo sabrán cuando terminen la historia. Una historia llena de amor, romance, engaños y discusiones que pondrán a prueba el amor de nuestras protagonistas, serán capaces de soportarlo todo?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicas….llevo un tiempo sin pasar por acá._

_Bueno aquí les traigo la primera historia que escribí de Haruka y Michiru (personajes de Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi), _

_más de alguna de ustedes ya la debe haber leído antes, pero quise publicarla acá también para que las personas que no la han leído me den su opinión._

_Espero que les guste….nos leemos luego…_

* * *

**PRISONER OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO 1**

Michiru era conocida como una de la chica más talentosa de todo Japón. Aparte de ser un prodigio en el violín también tenia habilidades para la pintura y a pesar de ser una alumna de preparatoria era considerada una de las mejores artistas de todo su país. Pero a pesar de poseer un gran talento siempre se encontraba sola, sus compañeras de clase no se juntaban con ella y hacían lo posible por molestarla cada vez que se la topaban.

-Mira, ahí va Michiru- susurraban unas chicas, apuntándola descaradamente, mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo.- ja...! se cree mejor que todas nosotras solo por que su papa tiene mucho dinero. Es una engreída, con razón no tiene amigos.

Michiru a pesar de haber escuchado lo que esas chicas habían dicho, respiro hondo, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino. Pensaba que si ella no les prestaba atención dejarían de molestarla.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar. Sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo del salón.

Michiru como siempre era la última en salir. Siempre se quedaba un tiempo extra para resolver sus dudas con los profesores. Era una excelente alumna pero siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender más.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, Michiru vio su reloj y dijo.

- Cielos... llegaré tarde a casa! Gracias profesor me ha sido de gran ayuda y discúlpeme por molestarlo siempre.

- No te preocupes Michiru siempre es grato responder a las preguntas de los alumnos, no dudes en hablar conmigo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias- la chica hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

Michiru bajó las escaleras corriendo, era muy tarde y ya nadie se encontraba en la escuela excepto los profesores o al menos eso creía ella. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos se encontró de frente con un chico que no había visto nunca. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y tuvo una extraña sensación, el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar solo para no romper aquel mágico momento. Michiru recordó que tenía prisa y dijo.

-Discúlpame, voy un poco apurada- dijo la chica, hizo una reverencia, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima aquel joven tan apuesto, y siguió su camino un poco sonrojada.

El joven siguió su camino. Se dirigía a la dirección. Michiru sin que él se diera cuenta lo siguió con la mirada. Lo que ella no sabia era que él también lo hizo, cuando la chica dejó de mirarlo él la observó hasta que la perdió de vista. Sin lugar a dudas ese encuentro los había marcado.

-Se dirige a la dirección?- pensó Michiru. -Que vendrá a hacer aquí, ya es demasiado tarde como para que quiera entrar a nuestra escuela. Volvió a mirar su reloj y era aun más tarde. Salió corriendo con tal de llegar a tiempo a su casa. Hoy era la fiesta de bienvenida de sus padres y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Mientras tanto Haruka se encontraba en la oficina del director hablando sobre su ingreso al colegio.

- Así que tu eres Haruka Tenoh, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Eres un corredor formidable.

- Gracias señor, correr me apasiona. No lo hago sólo como un trabajo, es realmente lo que me gusta hacer.

- No solemos recibir alumnos en esta fecha del año, además la mayoría de los exámenes ya han terminado. Vas a tener que poner todo tu esfuerzo para quedar al corriente.

- Lo hare Señor, no lo decepcionaré- dijo Haruka agradecido.

- Necesitaré hablar con tus padres para arreglar todo.

- Lo siento Señor, pero ellos están fuera del País en estos momentos.

- Es cierto, lo olvidaba. Pues bien creo que lo dejaremos para más adelante. Tu puedes empezar mañana mismo en muestro colegio. No es prudente que sigas esperando.

- De nuevo muchas gracias Señor, pero es mejor que me marche. Como mañana es mi primer día de clases tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.

- Si esta bien Tenoh, no te preocupes por lo demás que yo me encargo de todo.

Haruka salió de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la puerta del establecimiento, pero algo llamó su atención. Publicado en una gran vitrina estaba la foto de la hermosa chica con la que se había topado momentos atrás. Comenzó a leer los afiches.

Kaioh Michiru: Estudiante de 3 año de preparatoria y una de las mejores violinistas del país....

- Así que se llama Michiru. Es encantadora- pensó Haruka al ver la foto de la hermosa joven. - Pues bien, es un reto que no voy a perder- Dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y salió en dirección a su auto.

Michiru corría a más no poder, necesitaba llegar a tiempo, debía llegar a tiempo. Ellos eran muy estrictos, sobre todo su padre. Y si llegaba tarde a la fiesta el la regañaría. De pronto escuchó que alguien le hablaba.

- Señorita necesita que la lleven a algún lugar, se ve apurada.

Michiru se dio vuelta para ver quién era la persona que le estaba hablando. Era el chico que había visto momentos atrás, miró para otro lado para ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, además ya estoy por llegar a la estación.

-Que ese no es el autobús que tienes que tomar?- apuntando a uno que estaba saliendo de la estación.

-Su cara no pudo disimular su inquietud,- Sí... ese es, pero no te preocupes esperaré el otro.

- Con lo apresurada que estás no creo que estés en condiciones de esperar 40 minutos. Vamos, te llevo.

- Está bien- dijo Michiru. Sólo porque no quería llegar tarde, porque no podía disimular que le pasaban cosas cuando veía a este chico.

- Y la señorita Kaioh me dirá a dónde debo llevarla?

- Qué..??? Cómo sabes mi nombre, no recuerdo habértelo dicho-

- Pues yo se mucho acerca de ti, te he estado observando.

El rostro de Michiru se enrojeció. Qué...??? Qué has dicho...??? Que me has estado observando..??- decía Michiru entrecortadamente. Sólo se pudo escuchar una risa.

-jajajajjajajaj. Te pusiste roja, sólo vi una foto tuya y leí tu nombre en unos anuncios en el colegio, no tienes para que ponerte así.

- Eres un tonto...!!!!!!. Esta bien déjame aquí ya llegamos.

- Tan pronto… me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo Haruka en un tono muy galante.

- Pues a mi no, además no te conozco. Sólo acepté tu ayuda porque no quería llegar tarde. Ya estamos aquí así que no es necesario que te quedes más tiempo- dijo Michiru fríamente, sólo por que no le había gustado la broma del joven.

- Te enojaste sólo porque te dije que te he estado observando. Lo siento si te molestó pero es que me gusto mucho ver tus reacciones.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas y mucho más cuando te enojas-

- Si, pues a mi no me gustan los chicos como tú, apuesto que le dices eso a todas las chicas que subes a tu auto.

- Te equivocas, tu eres la primera chica que dejo que se monte en él- dijo Haruka muy serio.

Michiru sintió que era sincero en lo que decía pero aun así le dijo.- No te creo, además se me hace tarde. Me tengo que ir. A pesar de todo muchas gracias-. Dijo con cortesía.

- Espero que me perdones, nos vemos mañana- dijo el muchacho y se fue.

- Acaso dijo que nos veríamos mañana?, a qué se referirá, bueno no me importa. No lo quiero volver a ver nunca más.

Haruka ya se encontraba en casa y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hermoso rostro de Michiru, la habría perdido incluso antes de poder conocerla?- Tal vez no debió haberle gastado esa broma, se notaba muy enfadada. -Ya tendré tiempo de disculparme con ella mañana. Lástima que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido así y todo por mi culpa.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de una serie de 20, espero que haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leer._...=(^o^)=


	2. Chapter 2

_HOLA...GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI FIC_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...._

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Michiru como siempre era la primera en llegar a su salón. Tomo uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer. Era la primera vez que no podía concentrarse bien, por su cabeza daba vueltas el rostro de aquel apuesto chico. Aun la tenia intrigada lo que le dijo antes de marcharse, "nos vemos mañana". El solo pensar en que lo vería de nuevo hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Y a pesar de que le había tomado el pelo el día anterior quería verlo nuevamente.

En ese momento en el corredor había un gran alboroto, situación que sacó a Michiru de sus pensamientos. Se asomó a la puerta y vio que un grupo de chicas rodeaba a un joven. El chico estaba de espalda así que no se pudo dar cuenta de quién era. No le tomó importancia y quiso volver a su sitio, pero cuando estaba por dar el primer paso escuchó que la llamaba un chico con mucha familiaridad.

- Michiru....!!!!!

Quién la podría estar llamando, por lo general eran pocas las personas que se dirigían a ella y nunca se habían tomado la libertad de llamarla por su nombre, siempre la habían llamado por su apellido.

- Michiru..... Espera... Michiru....!!!!!!!!!- El joven se abrió paso entre las chicas que lo rodeaban y se fue directo hacia donde estaba Michiru.

Cuando Michiru alcanzó a reaccionar el chico ya estaba encima de ella, le tomó la cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído.

- Perdón por lo de ayer, pero en verdad quiero conocerte, no estoy bromeando- dijo el joven dulcemente. Luego de estas palabras salió corriendo.

Todos quedaron conmocionados. Acaso ellos dos se conocían, las chicas que aun permanecían ahí miraron a Michiru con cara de desprecio. Si antes la odiaban por ser la mejor en todo, ahora la odiaban mas por haber captado la atención de aquel joven tan apuesto.

Michiru quedó congelada, no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, no sabía si golpearlo, echarse a llorar o simplemente caer rendida a sus pies. Después de todo cuando lo veía sentía algo muy fuerte corriendo en su interior. Sonó el timbre y Michiru por fin reaccionó, se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Las chicas que estaban afuera en el pasillo también comenzaron a entrar, y a medida que pasaban cerca de Michiru la empujaban y le decían cosas ofensivas sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Pero como siempre Michiru no les prestaba atención y menos ahora cuando todavía pensaba en ese chico. No podía arrancarlo de su cabeza. Por qué la trataba así, le habrá dicho la verdad o es lo que le dice a todas las chicas. Estas preguntas la inquietaban mucho, además no sabia cuando lo volvería a ver.

La puerta del salón se abrió. La maestra entró y los saludo a todos.

-Buenos días alumnos-

-Buenos días maestra-

Hoy es un día especial, tendremos el agrado de recibir a un nuevo compañero en el salón. El es un piloto de carreras y por razones de trabajo tuvo que mudarse a nuestro distrito se ha hecho una excepción con él al dejarlo entrar a estas alturas del año debido a sus buenas calificaciones. Por favor pasa adelante y preséntate tu mismo.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh y voy a ser su compañero desde ahora en adelante- dijo el joven cortésmente.

Michiru quedo pasmada, así que el joven que le cortaba el habla y la respiración era Haruka Tenoh, un piloto de carreras.

Recordaba su primer encuentro y no pudo resistir el ponerse completamente roja pero también un poco furiosa por como la había tratado. Dio vuelta la cara fingiendo que no le interesaba.

- Necesito a alguien para que ponga al corriente a Tenoh y le enseñe las instalaciones.-

Al momento que la maestra dijo esto todas las chicas del salón, y algunos hombres también, menos Michiru levantaron sus manos para ofrecerse.

-Así mismo deberían actuar cuando les hago preguntas- dijo la maestra irónicamente.- A ver quién será el apropiado para que te muestre el lugar-

-Gracias por todo pero Michiru ya se ofreció para mostrarme el lugar- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa. Luego de esto la miró y ella estaba aun más roja que la primera vez, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos lo que hizo que el corazón de Michiru quisiera arrancarse de su pecho. La joven dio vuelta la cabeza he hizo cuenta que no escuchó nada.

- Michiru..!!!! Michiru...!!!- decía la maestra tratando de captar su atención.- Es verdad lo que dice Tenoh? La chica no contestaba.

- Claro que es cierto maestra, me lo dijo ayer cuando la fui a dejar a su casa.

Todos en el salón comenzaron a murmurar.-Así que ellos ya se conocían de antes-.- El fue a su casa-

- Silencio! Silencio!- decía la maestra tratando de calmar a sus ruidosos alumnos.- Michiru contesta por favor. Es verdad que le ofreciste tu ayuda a Haruka?. Michiru seguía sin contestar por lo que Haruka tuvo que contestar nuevamente por ella.

- Ya se lo dije, es verdad. Incluso me invitó a sentar con ella- dicho esto Haruka tomo sus cosas y se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno si es así entonces todo esta solucionado. Michiru asegúrate de mostrarle todo. Ya que no había nada más que hacer a Michiru no le quedo más remedio que ceder ante Haruka.

-Ves, voy a hacer todo lo posible por conocerte. No me voy a rendir-. Dijo muy decidido.

- Pero vas a tener que hacer muchos meritos porque yo no quiero conocerte- Michiru no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para decirle aquello, porque en realidad lo único que quería era conocer todo acerca de él.

-Kaioh, Tenoh, silencio!. Más tarde podrán hablar de lo que quieran ahora deben guardar silencio.

Los dos se pusieron rojos y asintieron con la cabeza. Haruka arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó dobló la hoja y se la paso a su compañera de asiento. La chica tomo el papel, lo abrió y decía.

"ENTONCES, TENEMOS UNA CITA DESPUÉS DE CLASES!"

Michiru miró sorprendida a su compañero pero éste no la miró, parecía estar concentrado en lo que decía la maestra.

CONTINUARÁ......


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola otra vez. muchas gracias a tods los que leen mi historia..._

_espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo..._

_

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Las clases habían terminado y Michiru fue la primera en salir del salón. Era algo muy raro en ella, pero no quería toparse con Haruka. Aunque no se lo hubiesen propuesto las demás chicas del salón la ayudaron a salir puesto que rodearon al chico e impidieron que éste la siguiera.

-Haruka, cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntaba una de las chicas.

-Dónde vives-

-Cuál es tu color favorito-

-Señoritas por favor, responderé a sus preguntas una a una pero ahora debo ir a buscar a Michiru.

Las chicas quedaron enfurecidas al ver que Michiru captaba toda la atención de Haruka y según ellas esto no se quedaría así, estarían dispuestas a todo con tal de alejarlos. Haruka salió corriendo del salón con tal de alcanzar a Michiru o por lo menos ver hacia dónde se dirigía. No la dejaría escapar. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y alcanzó a ver su silueta girando en una de sus esquinas, la llamó pero ya era demasiado tarde ella ya se había perdido. Siguió el mismo camino que ella pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

- Dónde se habrá metido?. No puede esfumarse así como así, además yo soy bastante rápido la debí haber alcanzado. Siguió buscando por todos lados sin obtener ningún resultado, de pronto vio una puerta que decía.

**"PISCINA"**

-Acaso habrá ido a nadar?- se pregunto el chico.-Bueno ya la he buscado en todos lados no pierdo nada con intentarlo. El chico abrió la puerta y se topó con una gran escalera. Comenzó a bajar y no sabía por qué razón su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido. La verdad es que se sentía atraído por esa chica, era como si se completara cuando estaba a su lado. Y a pesar de todas las bromas y pesadeces que le había dicho lo único que quería era estar una vez más cerca de ella, la necesitaba. Estaba decidido a ir a su casa si no la encontraba ahí. Llegó al último escalón y contempló la piscina de par en par. Parecía que no había nadie. Se sintió frustrado, Michiru había huido y él ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle adiós. Sentía que sus fuerzas se terminaban, se sentó en uno de los banquillos que había alrededor de la piscina y comenzó a recordar a Michiru, de alguna forma esto lo tranquilizaba. El agua comenzó a agitarse, parecía como si alguien estuviese nadando en la piscina, pero cuando el entró no vio ni sintió nada. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la orilla de la gran alberca y pudo ver una hermosa silueta nadando bajo el agua. Aquella persona llevaba mucho tiempo sin respirar pero seguía nadando como si llevara puesto tanques de oxigeno, era una con el agua. Por fin y luego de unos minutos salió a la superficie, era nada mas y nada menos que Michiru. La había encontrado y por fin Haruka podía respirar en paz.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó la chica que permanecía aun en el agua.

-Te estaba buscando!, después de todo tenemos una cita- dijo despreocupado

-Una cita tú y yo. Que yo sepa solo tengo que mostrarte, las instalaciones... nada mas!. Dijo Michiru en tono irónico.

-Si, pero yo lo quiero llamar cita, es mas romántico.

-Romántico dices?!, si apenas nos conocemos.-

-Si pero desde que te vi la primera vez es como si te conociera desde siempre.-

Al oír esto Michiru no lo pudo creer, era exactamente lo que sentía ella cuando estaba a su lado, le estaría diciendo la verdad o solo estaría jugando con ella, después de todo el era muy guapo y se notaba que era muy popular entre las chicas.

- No te creo. Apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas. Después de todo estabas muy bien acompañado cuando salimos de clases.- dijo Michiru con un tono que se podía interpretar como celos.

- Acaso estas celosa.-

- Celosa yo..? Como crees. Si tú y yo apenas nos conocemos. Contesto un poco ruborizada.

-Pues a mi me parecen celos. Pero no te preocupes yo solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer.

- Una sola mujer?- dijo Michiru mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- Así es, desde el primer momento que la vi que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, aunque por mis actos pareciera totalmente lo contrario. Y no quieres saber quien es esa mujer?- Michiru se sonrojó mucho más y dio vuelta la cara para que Haruka no lo notara.

- Es que acaso no quieres saber quién es la dueña de mi corazón. Entonces te lo diré igual. -La chica que me gusta es-, hizo una leve pausa y continuó,- la chica que gusta es-

-Altooo....! dijo Michiru antes de que Haruka pudiera terminar su oración.- Por qué no me ayudas a salir de la piscina primero.

-Está bien- dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta por no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero lo que no sabía era que Michiru quería darle una lección. La chica no era alguien vengativa pero después de haber soportado todas las bromas y comentarios de Haruka sintió la necesidad de darle un escarmiento.

- Vamos Haruka apresúrate me estoy muriendo de frio-

- Si, lo siento ya voy-Haruka se quitó su saco para no mojarlo y se dirigió a sacar a su compañera de la piscina.

Las manos de los dos se juntaron, Haruka se inclinó un poco y se dispuso a levantar a la chica, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Michiru se tiró para atrás haciendo que su compañero cayera al agua.

-Dónde quedó el galán ahora?. Te lo mereces por tratarme de esa manera-. Decía Michiru mientras se alejaba al otro lado de la piscina con una sonrisa.

-Espera Michiru, no me dejes aquí no se nadar...! decía Haruka mientras trataba de sostenerse para no hundirse.

La chica seguía nadando.- debe ser otras de sus bromas- pensó. Se dio la vuelta para contestarle pero lo único que se veía de él eran sus brazos tratando de alguna forma mantenerse a flote.

-Michiru, Michiru, ayúdame...!!! La chica se fue nadando a más no poder para llegar al lado de Haruka, pensando en que si esto era otra de sus bromas ahora si que el no podría hacer nada para recuperar su confianza.

-Aguanta solo un poco, ya llego. Michiru lo sostuvo por el pecho y sus manos sintieron algo raro, Haruka tenía algo abultado en el pecho. No le dio importancia y lo sacó de la piscina. Lo tendió en el piso para que se calmara y pudiera respirar tranquilamente.

-Te encuentras bien?, lo siento mucho si hubiera sabido que no sabias nadar nunca habría hecho algo así-. Decía Michiru muy apenada.

-No te preocupes no tenías por qué saberlo, además me lo merecía por haber sido un patán contigo. Creo que ahora estamos a mano.

-Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, me acabo de mudar a este distrito y voy a ser tu nuevo compañero de clases, encantado de conocerte.

Michiru le siguió el juego.- Bien, entonces empezaremos de cero. Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y voy a hacer lo posible para que te sientas a gusto en esta nueva escuela.-

Ambos se pararon del suelo y Michiru noto algo extraño en su compañero, el verlo con la ropa mojada le daba una perspectiva completamente diferente. Aquella persona que hacía que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía, podría ser..... ¿Una mujer?.

-Haruka tu...? tu eres... una mujer?- pregunto Michiru muy tímidamente.

-Así es, además yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que era hombre.-

Al oír esto Michiru se confundió, a pesar de lo que había escuchado sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar así que tomó sus cosas y se fue lo más rápido posible.

-Michiru espera, acaso no vas a decirme nada?. Cómo te encuentras?.

-Sólo déjame sola por unos momentos, hablamos otro día con más calma- al decir estas palabras se dio vuelta y dirigió su mirada y una dulce sonrisa al que ahora resultaba ser una chica.

La sonrisa que le proporcionó Michiru fue suficiente para saber que todo andaba bien, esperaría con ansias el siguiente día para que pudieran por fin hablar en paz.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Belle03...Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me halagas mucho..._

_Haruko Hinako...Después de este capi Michiru ya no ignorará a Haru, ya sabe la verdad asi que...mmm....mejor lee el siguiente capi...jiji _

HarukaIs...No te preocupes...Michiru no sufrirá tanto...al menos no por culpa de Haru...ups...creo que estoy hablando demasiado...

Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic...Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo

BYE......

=(^o^)=


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas...como estan...._

_disculpen la demora, he estado un pokitin ocupada. aca les dejo el capitulo 4 espero que les guste..._

_nos leemos en el Proximo capitulo_

_Adios......\(^o^)/_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Era sábado por la mañana, Michiru había quedado en que hablaría con Haruka pero ese día no había clases así que la rubia decidió ir a su casa. Sabia que era algo arriesgado pero no quería retrasar mas las cosas. Necesitaba decirle a Michiru lo que sentía por ella. La decisión ya estaba tomada, era ahora o nunca. Haruka tomo su auto y se dirigió a la casa de la hermosa chica que no la dejaba razonar. Toco el timbre.

-si, diga. Casa de la familia Kaioh, a quien busca?. Contesto una voz que salía de una maquina.

- hola, buenos días estoy buscando a la señorita Michiru.

-espere un momento por favor, me puede decir su nombre.

-si claro mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, soy su compañero de clases.

-en seguida le avisare a la señorita que la esta buscando.

-gracias.

Michiru llevaba horas despierta no había podido dormir después de que se enterara de que Haruka era en realidad una mujer. Ahora no iba a saber como actuar cuando estuviera cerca de ella. Pero en realidad algo en su interior, algo que era mas fuerte que ella, le pedía a gritos estar cerca de Haruka. Y ahora no la vería hasta el inicio de clases nuevamente. Estar lejos de ella la hacia sentir como si una parte importante de su ser le faltara. Algo muy raro si pensamos que se conocían solo hace un par de días. Sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto y la tenia realmente confundida. En ese momento tocan a la puerta.

-señorita Michiru-

- adelante Midori-

- afuera hay un joven que la busca-

- un joven a mi? Dijo como se llamaba?- Michiru había olvidado por completo que a los ojos de las demás personas Haruka lucia como un chico.

- si, dijo que su nombre era Tenoh Haruka- el corazón de Michiru comenzó a latir muy fuerte y se sonrojo un poco. La sirvienta notó el cambio de actitud de la chica y le dijo-

- parece que este chico es el afortunado. Le digo que pase-

- a que te refieres con el afortunado?- preguntó Michiru intrigada.

- a que es la primera vez que la veo actuar de esa manera señorita, se nota que ese joven es alguien importante pasa usted-

- te equivocas, solo somos amigos. Además nos conocimos hace poco-

- si usted lo dice. Pero a mi me parece por su reacción que son mas que eso. Pero que puedo saber yo, si usted me dice que son solo amigos no tengo por que pensar lo contrario. Termino la oración con una pequeña sonrisa.

- así es, solo somos amigos. Por favor hazlo pasar y dile que me espere un momento en seguida bajo a atenderlo.

- esta bien señorita, con su permiso- Midori hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Michiru quedó muy nerviosa, a que habrá venido Haruka, pensaba. Estaría bien que se vieran después de descubrir su secreto. Alguien más lo sabría. Por que estaba empeñada en hacerse pasar por hombre. Habrá sido verdad todo lo que me ha dicho, que quiere conocerme. Por la cabeza de Michiru rondaban un sin fin de preguntas. Pero seria capaz de preguntárselas así tan directamente? Era algo que tenia que averiguar a como de lugar. Que Haruka haya ido a visitarla era perfecto para lo que ella quería lo único que faltaba ahora era encontrar el valor para hablar con ella.

- joven Tenoh- dijo Midori a través del altavoz. - pase adelante por favor-. Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y Haruka por fin pudo entrar a la gran mansión de la familia Kaioh. Llego a la puerta principal y fue recibido cordialmente por Midori.

- por favor pase a la sala, la señorita bajara en un momento-

-gracias-. Midori salió de la sala. Haruka en lugar de sentarse comenzó a recorrerla y observó que sobre una repisa había unos portarretratos. En ellos salía Michiru, debe haber tenido como 10 años o menos, sentada en un parque con sus padres. Se veía realmente hermosa y se dio cuenta que conservaba la misma frescura y dulzura de su rostro, aunque lucia un poco triste. Haruka sonrió levemente, esa mujer había logrado cautivar su corazón con solo mirarlo y no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Por eso es que decidió ir a buscarla no podía aguantar la agonía de no verla un día mas sin contarle realmente lo que sentía. Pasaron unos segundos y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban se dio la vuelta y vio a Michiru entrando a la sala. Michiru alcanzo a ver como Haruka colocaba apresuradamente la fotografía en el escritorio.

- así que ahora también espías mis fotografías Haruka- dijo irónicamente

- no, yo solo...-hizo una pausa. La verdad es que había quedado cautivado con la hermosura de la chica, solo la había visto con el uniforme de la escuela. Verla con ropa casual era para ella algo completamente nuevo y la dejaba sin aliento.

-que te sucede, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones. Por que te quedas callada.-

- lo que pasa es que estas muy bella Michiru, verte así me deja sin habla- dijo Haruka muy nerviosa. El corazón de Michiru se acelero, Haruka era capaz de decir las palabras correctas en el momento justo.

-tu siempre diciendo este tipo de cosas, si sigues así voy a terminar por creerlas.

-jamás te mentiría Michiru- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-y que vienes a hacer acá- dijo Michiru rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

- pues ayer...dijiste que nos veríamos hoy. O es que se te olvido?-

-eso lo dije por que estaba confundida, pensaba que hoy teníamos clases- dijo para salir de aquella incomoda situación, aun sabiendo que lo que decía era una mentira. Ella sabia perfectamente que ese día no tendrían clases.

-bueno entonces creo que me confundí, creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa- dijo el rubia decepcionada, ya que pensaba que Michiru quería volver a verla. Haruka comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta principal. Estaba triste por la reacción de su compañera. Al parecer aun se encontraba disgustada por lo sucedido en primer día que se vieron.

-lastima que las cosas no hubiesen resultado de otra manera. Pensaba invitarte a un lugar- dijo la chica cuando paso por el lado de Michiru.- entonces adiós y disculpa por haber venido así sin avisar, interprete mal las cosas. Nos veremos en clases. Adiós-. El corazón de Michiru estaba acelerándose cada vez mas, solo por el hecho de ver a la chica marcharse de esa forma. De algún modo se sentía desilusionada de que ella no hubiera insistido más. Tenia que hacer algo para detenerla. Pero no sabia como, además por mas que trataba de decir algo las palabras no salían de su boca respiro hondo y dijo

-Haruka, espera no te vayas. No quiero que me dejes sola, no lo soportaría-. Michiru no sabia de sonde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle aquello. Sabía que Haruka era una chica pero aun así quería pasar el resto del día con ella.

-lo dices en serio Michiru, quieres que me quede- pregunto la chica un poco exaltada.

-bueno... Sí que mas da, ya te lo dije-. Dijo Michiru porque sabía que ya no podía echar pie atrás a lo que había dicho.

-Entonces por que no me acompañas, te invito a dar una vuelta en mi auto. Nos la pasaremos todo el día recorriendo la ciudad. Que te parece.

-Y que pasaría si te digo que no- una vez más trataba de contradecir sus sentimientos. La chica se acercó a Michiru al punto de que sus rostros se rozaron un poco. Haruka podía sentir la acelerada respiración de su compañera, puso sus manos en sus hombros y le susurro al oído.

-Si me dices que no, tendría que secuestrarte- le dijo a Michiru con una voz muy sexy. La respiración de Michiru se aceleró aun mas y sentía que su corazón ya no cabía en su pecho. Alejó su rostro del de Haruka y la miró directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que la hacían perderse en un mar de ensueños. Notó que Haruka decía la verdad y que sus palabras eran sinceras. Sin mas se acerco a la chica y también le susurro al oído.

-Me encantaría que me secuestraras- con estas palabras ahora era Haruka quien tenia el corazón acelerado, aquella chica hacia que olvidara todo lo demás, ahora tenia ojos solamente para ella. Esto era algo nuevo para ambas ya que jamás se habían enamorado y ahora sabían porque, simplemente se estaban esperando. Se dieron cuenta que desde la primera vez que se vieron se sintieron inmediatamente completas y estar lejos una de la otra las dejaba tristes y sin energías. Ahora su mundo estaba completo. Solo necesitaban de su compañía y se sentirían como si nada mas importara.

-Michiru tienes que saber que me gustas de verdad, no es solo un capricho. No se por que pero desde ese día que nos vimos en el corredor del colegio no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Es por eso que hice lo que hice cuando estábamos en clases-. Decía Haruka para trata de explicar su comportamiento.

-Yo me siento igual, tú eres la primera persona a la que puedo mirar a los ojos y sentir que estamos complementadas.

-pero...??? Estas conciente de que yo soy…- .Michiru no dejo que Haruka terminara la oración colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, labios que le parecían cada vez mas alucinantes. Se acercó nuevamente a su oído y le dijo

-A mi no me importa que seas mujer. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Lo demás no me importa.

-Michiru… yo... No te decepcionaré. Te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Lo mismo digo yo. Haruka Tenoh te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Michiru retrocedió un poco y tomo la, suave pero a la vez fuerte, mano de Haruka. Porque ahora que le había confesado lo que sentía no la dejaría escapar.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Michiru- por que no hacemos un día de campo, le diré a Midori que nos prepare unas cosas. Michiru dirigió a Haruka a la cocina aun tomadas de la mano y le dijo a Midori.

-necesito que nos prepares una canasta con comida y unas mantas, Haruka y yo daremos un paseo. La joven sirvienta noto que estaban tomados de la mano y dijo.

-señorita, felicidades. Este chico debe ser el indicado si es que logró conquistar su corazón.- dijo Midori entusiasmada las dos chicas se miraron sonrojadas y soltaron una leve sonrisa. Creyeron que aun no era tiempo de que supieran que Haruka en realidad era una chica. No lo comprenderían y si sus padres se llegaran a enterar tratarían de separarlas, sobre todo su padre que no soportaría los comentarios de las demás personas de la alta sociedad. No podían decirlo aun, al menos no por ahora. Lo único que querían era disfrutar la una de la otra sin ninguna preocupación.

-esta todo listo- dijo Midori que se había empeñado mucho en la comida. Hacia tiempo que no veía a Michiru tan alegre y si ese joven era el que lo había conseguido ella haría lo posible para ayudarlos.

-gracias Midori. Les dices a mis padres que llegaré tarde, y que no se preocupen por mi-. Dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa.

-si señorita se lo diré.

- gracias por todo- dijo Haruka tomando la canasta. -creo que es hora de irnos.

Así, las dos chicas se dirigieron al auto. Subieron al coche y Haruka condujo en dirección a la playa.

_Continuaraaa......._

* * *

_Haruko Hinako...naaa...Michiru no es vengativa...solo era una simple bromita para bajarle los humos a Haru...jijiji...._

_The lion...gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que te este gustando y espero que este nuevo capitulo no haya sido la excepción._

_HarukaIs....asi es, Haruka jamas hará sufrir a Michiru, al menos no porque ella quiera, otra persona sera la astilla en su zapato... _

_Satsuki-chan....hola...gracias por leer y comentar, pues sip, la verdad es que aca se ven un poco cortos, son alrededor de 3 hojas en word por capi, no quise hacerlos mas largos para no hacer tediosa la historia....espero que sigas leyendo....nos vemos...!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola chicas disculpen la demora en actualizar...pero con todo lo que ha pasado en Chile las habia dejado de lado....:(_

_pero para que me perdonen les dejo dos capitulos...espero que les gusten...saludos a todas..y nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad...._

_Bye...._

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Haruka condujo el auto por la orilla del mar, estaba buscando la carretera que lo llevaría al lugar especial que encontró para estar con Michiru. Las chicas no habían hablado en todo el camino y la verdad es que las palabras para ellas no eran necesarias, podían decirse todo con un solo gesto, una sola mirada. Hasta que Michiru rompió aquel silencio.

-No es raro que nos sintamos así?-

-A que te refieres-

-Digo, nos conocemos hace solo un par de días pero...-

-pero que?-

-Es que siento como si te conociera de antes, además no puedo estar lejos de ti. Necesito tenerte a mi lado para sentirme completa. Jamás había sentido esto con ningún chico.

-Pero yo soy una chica- sonrió pícaramente

-Si lo se, y no me molesta. Pero veras yo jamás antes había tenido una relación. Pero cuando te conocí supe que tú cambiarias mi vida.

-Michiru..., yo me siento igual. Nunca antes me había gustado alguien como tú lo haces-

-No inventes, se como tratas a las demás chicas. Siempre les estas diciendo cosas- dijo Michiru un poco enojada

-Acaso estas celosa- sonrió. Michiru estaba visiblemente celosa. Desde el primer día que Haruka llego a la escuela todas las chicas se le acercaron solo por que pensaron que era un chico y ella no hizo nada por detenerlas siempre le ha gustado seguirles el juego, pero solo es eso, un juego para ella.

-Michiru, no seas así. Tú eres y serás la única mujer para mí-

-en serio? por que tu también lo eres para mi-

-pero si vas a poner esa cara cada vez que hablo con otra chica voy a tener que hacerlo mas seguido, porque te ves muy hermosa cuando te pones celosa-

-Que cosas dices Haruka...- dijo Michiru sonriendo y sintiéndose muy alagada.

-Esta bien. Llegamos..!- dijo Haruka estacionando el auto.

-Dónde estamos?

-En un lago a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Y como se llama-

-Este es el lago de los enamorados-

-Y por que se llama así?

-Cuenta la historia que un día una diosa bajo a la tierra y se enamoró de un campesino. Su amor era muy grande. Pero un día el padre de la diosa se entero y los separo llevándosela lejos. La chica quedo muy triste y comenzó a llorar. Lloro tanto que su cuerpo se fundió entre las lágrimas y se creo este gran lago. Cuando el campesino se entero de lo ocurrido vino aquí y se arrojó al lago. Jamás encontraron su cuerpo.

-Haruka, lo que me cuentas es muy triste, separados solo porque eran diferentes. No quiero que eso nos pase a nosotras.

-Triste dices, están juntos o no?, para siempre. Ahora nadie los podrá separar jamás-

-Y por que me trajiste acá-

-Porque dicen que si una pareja se besa cuando se pone el sol, su amor será eterno-

-No pareces ser el tipo de persona que cree en supersticiones-

-No, pero me agrada la idea de tener que besarte y esto me pareció una buena excusa- dijo mirando a su compañera pícaramente.

-Eres muy divertida Haruka-dijo sonriendo.- Será mejor que vayamos a buscar un lugar para ponernos cómodas.

-Cómodas dices?...-dijo fijando la mirada en Michiru.

-No me malinterpretes, solo quiero tender la manta para que podamos comer- dijo avergonzada.

-jajajaja.... Lo se solo quería ver tu reacción.

Las dos chicas caminaron abrazadas hasta la orilla del lago. Había muy pocas personas. Era como si lo tuvieran para ellas solas. Michiru le pidió la canasta a Haruka para sacar una manta, la tendió en el suelo y comenzó a arreglar las cosas para comer. Michiru se dio cuenta de que Haruka la miraba fijamente.

-Que tienes? por que me miras así?-

-Es que no puedo quitarte la vista de encima. Te ves muy linda. Me gustaría tenerte así siempre.

-Que cosas dices Haruka vas a hacer que me sonroje. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. - esta listo puedes sentarte.

-Si, gracias- las dos chicas comieron todo lo que estaba en la canasta, hablaron de muchas cosas. Como cual era su color favorito, que era lo que más le gustaba, que era lo que mas le molestaba, cual era su comida favorita, entre muchas otras preguntas más. Querían saber todo la una de la otra.

El tiempo pasó volando. Michiru por casualidad miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Cielos es tardísimo, si no llego a tiempo mi padre me regañara. Tenemos que regresar-

-Está bien, nos vamos-

-Gracias, recojamos las cosas rápido para que podamos partir-

-Si claro yo te ayudo- las dos chicas comenzaron a guardar todas las cosas muy rápidamente quedaba solo un vaso por recoger y las dos trataron de tomarlo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se encontraron. Las dos levantaron la vista para ver que su ambas se encontraban levemente ruborizadas. Comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, mientras más se acercaban mas fuerte latían sus corazones. Sentían que su respiración se agitaba y en su interior revoloteaban un centenar de mariposas.

-Recuerdas por que te traje aquí- pregunto a Michiru con un tomo muy sexy. - Me debes un beso. Ambas cerraron sus ojos y se entregaron la una a la otra en un beso cálido y apasionado. Sus respiraciones estaban cada vez mas agitadas. Era como si estuvieran poseídas por algo que estaba más allá de su razón. Las manos de Michiru jugaban con los dorados cabellos de su compañera y Haruka a su vez le recorría la espalda de tal forma que la hacia estremecer por completo. Ambas estaban como hipnotizadas aquel beso las hacia sentir en las nubes. Y ninguna tenía el valor suficiente para parar, sentían tanto amor por la otra que no se atrevían a soltarse por miedo a perderla. Luego de varios minutos de desenfrenado amor que era casi lujurioso se separaron para quedarse otro tanto una frente a la otra, contemplándose, analizándose, recordando cada una de sus facciones. Querían recordar ese momento por siempre y para siempre. Luego de unos instantes miraron al cielo. El sol se perdía en el horizonte y les otorgaba los últimos rayos de su hermosa luz para cerrar así uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.

-todo listo volvamos-. Se tomaron de las manos y partieron rumbo al auto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Saludos a todas...en especial a Haruko Hinako, HarukaIs y Satsuki-chan...chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si se que esta cortito, por eso les dejo inmediatamente el capitulo 6, ese si esta mas largo...y cuidado si eres menor de edad te recomiendo que lo leas bajo la supervición de un adulto...mmmm... pensandolo bien mejor no...leelo sol, pero bajo tu responsabilidad.... jajjajaja...nos leemos enseguida en el proximo capitulo...bye..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Como se los dije aqui les dejo inmediatamente el capitulo 6, *advertencia* este capitulo contiene lemon..._

_bueno espero que les guste...nos leemos en el capitulo Nº 7 _

_Bye_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Luego de un par de horas regresaron a casa de Michiru. Haruka se bajó del auto y se apresuró para abrir la puerta de su acompañante. La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a bajar.

-Eres muy galante Haruka- Dijo la joven impresionada.

-Eso es porque me gustas- Dijo un poco sonrojada. Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de la gran casa. Las luces de la sala, a pesar de la hora, aun estaban prendidas. Esto era una mala señal. Ya que Michiru había estado fuera todo el día y no pudo avisarles a sus padres personalmente. No quería ni imaginar lo que iban a decirle. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No Haruka gracias. Me las puedo arreglar sola. Además creo que aun no es el momento de que mis padres te conozcan.

-Sientes vergüenza?-

-Como crees, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Solo tengo miedo de que nos pase lo mismo que en la historia que me contaste.

- Pero eso es solo una historia-

-Si se, pero no soportaría que nos separaran. Me moriría sin ti.

-Yo también-

-Ya es hora, tengo que entrar. La chica se acercó a Haruka y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Es para recordar tu sabor, adiós. Michiru se dio vuelta, dio unos pasos y sintió que la sujetaban de la mano y la obligaban a retroceder.

-Ese beso no me va a durar hasta mañana, pero éste sí. Haruka la acercó hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla jamás, y comenzaron a besarse como si no existiera un mañana. Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Era difícil controlar sus impulsos cuando estaban cerca. Haruka metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Michiru y comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda. La respiración de ambas se hizo una y nuevamente ninguna tenía la fuerza para acabar con este beso. De pronto sintieron que la puerta principal se abría y las dos chicas reaccionaron por fin y se separaron.

-Señorita Michiru, que bueno que llegó. Sus padres estaban preocupados. Pero que les pasa?.. Pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma. Se ven muy agitados. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

-No es nada, son invenciones tuyas, estamos bien.

-Bueno, yo me despido- dijo Haruka

-Si, esta bien. Mañana nos veremos de nuevo?

-Si es que tu me lo pides Princesa. Entonces tenemos una cita, pasaré por ti a la misma hora.

-Está bien, esperaré con ansias el día de mañana.

Haruka se acercó a Michiru para despedirse de ella con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego le dijo al oído.-Lástima que nos hayan interrumpido, mañana no te escaparás de mí. El corazón de Michiru latió con mucha fuerza, ella también quería sentirla entre sus brazos.

-Señorita Michiru, es hora de que entremos esta helando acá afuera- las palabras de Midori la devolvieron de sus pensamientos. No sabía como iba a conciliar el sueño después de lo sucedido hoy y mucho mas por lo que le dijo Haruka antes de irse. Por fin Michiru entró a su casa y sus padres la esperaban en la sala.

-Michiru, que sucedió. Por qué vienes llegando a esta hora?- preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Fui a dar una vuelta con un nuevo amigo.

-Un nuevo amigo dices-interrumpió su padre.

-Si su nombre es Haruka Tenoh, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad y me pidió que le enseñara los alrededores.

-Eso no es excusa para que una señorita decente ande a estas horas a solas y con un chico- Michiru sonrió levemente ante las palabras de su madre. Pero si supieran que en realidad Haruka era una mujer habría más problemas.

-No hicimos nada malo si eso es lo que quieres preguntar papá- le dijo antes de que el la interrogara.

-Eso espero, no quiero pensar que van a decir los vecinos si es que te vieron llegar a estas horas de la noche

-Si papá, lo siento. Me das permiso entonces para salir mañana con Haruka de nuevo. Nos faltaron lugares por visitar.

-Esta bien, pero lo quiero conocer. Espero que sea de nuestra misma clase. No dejare que salgas con cualquiera- dijo el padre altivamente.

-No entiendo porque te preocupan tanto estas cosas, pero esta bien. Pronto te lo presentaré.

Acabada la conversación Michiru se fue a su habitación. Las dos chicas, cada una en su habitación, se pusieron su pijama, se acostaron y cerraron los ojos recordando aquel último beso. La noche se les hizo eterna. No podían conciliar el sueño pensando en que les depararía el día de mañana. Por fin los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de Michiru.

-Bien, ya es hora de que me levante. No aguanto las ganas de volver a ver a Haruka. Dijo sonriendo. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, la sola idea de que iba a pasar el día con Haruka hacia que su corazón saltara de alegría. La ropa nunca había sido una preocupación para ella pero ese día en especial quería lucir hermosa y todavía no decidía que ponerse.

Alguien tocó a la puerta- pase, adelante.

-Señorita Michiru. Buenos días. Como se encuentra?

-Bien gracias, pero necesito que me ayudes.

-Claro, dígame en que le sirvo.

-Me puede ayudar a elegir mi ropa.

-Que dice, usted jamás se había preocupado por esas cosas. Se nota que ese muchacho realmente le gusta.

- Así es- dijo con una sonrisa- Haruka es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Bueno, si el piensa igual que usted cualquier cosa que se ponga él la encontrara hermosa.

-Tienes razón, me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua.

-Si, apresúrese. Que ya la están esperando.

-Que..! Tan pronto. Aun no estoy lista. Dile que me espere un momento, bajare enseguida.

-Si señorita, como usted ordene.

Michiru por fin se decidió por la ropa. Se puso un vestido negro con lunares blancos, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, ceñido a su cuerpo que marcaba exquisitamente sus curvas, era un vestido sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Es por eso que cubrió su cuello con un pañuelo blanco. Cuando estuvo lista bajo corriendo la escalera para encontrarse con esa mujer que la hacia actuar de esta manera. Haruka estaba en la sala con Midori.

-Bien, estoy lista. Haruka...nos vamos?????.

-Pero, no va a esperar a sus padres ?. Me dijeron que no los dejara ir hasta que bajaran a conocerlo.

-Dile que lo sentimos mucho. Estamos apurados. Ya lo conocerán en otra ocasión.

-Pero si los dejo ir se enfadaran conmigo.

-Tú no te preocupes, les dices que yo no te hice caso y punto- Michiru tomo a Haruka del brazo y la arrastro rápidamente a la calle.

-Cuidado Michiru me lastimas..!!!!. Deberías tratarme con más cuidado....

-Si pero cuando estemos solas, vale. ( Si, lo se esto lo dicen en la serie. pero es que me encanta esa frase. tenia que usarla XD)

Haruka se sonrojo y siguió a Michiru obedientemente. Las dos chicas se montaron en el auto y Haruka condujo sin un rumbo fijo.

-Y a donde quieres ir- pregunto Haruka

-No importa donde vayamos, mientras este contigo. Dijo mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Haruka solo le sonrió dulcemente y siguió conduciendo. Se detuvieron en un mirador que tenia una vista de toda la cuidad y ahí pasaron un par de horas, sin decir nada, solo contemplando la belleza del lugar y disfrutando de su compañía. Era como un sueño del cual no querían despertar.

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar. Dijo Haruka mirando su reloj.

-que te parece si primero vamos a comer. Vamos a tu casa y cocinamos algo delicioso-

-Tienes razón, no podemos continuar con el estomago vacio- rio pícaramente mientras decía estas palabras.

-En que estas pensando Haruka...por que te ríes así?

La chica tosió un poco y dijo- En nada, solo pienso que va a ser lindo verte con delantal. Toda una ama de casa.

-Si, pero no cualquiera, sino una que le cocina a la persona que mas ama. No te parece lindo.

-Eres la mejor. Anda vamos, que no puedo esperar a probar tu comida.

Las chicas subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a la casa de Haruka. En estos momentos ella se quedaba en un departamento mientras sus padres arreglaban todo para mudarse a su nueva casa. Haruka había tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir ahí. Con lo que ganaba en las carreras era suficiente para mantenerse. No tenia necesidad de volver con sus padres, no por que no los quisiera, sino porque ya era hora de que se independizara. Además ahora con Michiru a su lado necesitaba un espacio donde nadie las molestara.

-así que este es tu departamento. Es muy lindo.

-gracias, que bien que te guste. Cuando quieras te puedes venir a quedar aquí.

-Vamos, no digas esas cosas. Es mejor que comience a cocinar.

-Quieres que te ayude en algo.

-Lo único que necesito es que me muestres donde están las cosas. Lo demás déjamelo a mí.

-Hoy señorita Tenoh voy a ser todo lo que usted quiera.

-En serio, todo lo que yo quiera???....- preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo si.

-Haruka..., no te imagines cosas.

-Lástima-dijo decepcionada

-Aunque si te portas bien........-Michiru termino la frase solo con una sonrisa. La cual fue respondida con el rostro ruborizado de su acompañante.

Michiru comenzó a cocinar. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacia pero no le perdía la vista a Haruka que estaba frente a ella, observándola. Pensando en lo maravilloso que serian sus días si la acompañara esta mujer que la hacia sentir en un país de en sueños. Pensaba en lo que seria despertarse todas las mañanas y lo primero que verían sus ojos seria el hermoso rostro de su amada. En que cuando ella llegara a la casa lo recibiría con un cálido saludo y un dulce beso. Imaginarse junto a ella y a su vida juntas hacia que de pronto todo tuviera sentido en la vida. Ya no podía imaginarse sin que estuviera a su lado. Pensar en todas estas cosas hizo que se pusiera roja, cosa que Michiru noto inmediatamente, después de todo aunque estuviera cocinando nunca le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-que te pasa. Por que te pusiste roja de repente- Pregunto Michiru intrigada

-Bueno, estaba pensando en lo lindo que seria que estuviéramos así para siempre.

-Tal vez algún día nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.

-Si, tienes razón. Algún día podremos hacerlo.

-Bien esta todo listo. Toma asiento por favor

-Si, claro. Las dos chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Esta delicioso Michiru. Eres una muy buena cocinera-

-Eso se debe a que le cocine a una persona muy especial.

-jajjajaj.....quieres decir que los platos hechos con amor tienen un gusto diferente.

-así es, las cosas hechas con cariño quedan mucho mejor-.

-Si dices la verdad debes quererme mucho, porque este plato es la mejor comida que he probado. Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír y siguieron comiendo. Cuando terminaron decidieron ir a dar nuevamente un paseo. Pero esta vez salieron caminando. Las dos se tomaron de la mano y salieron en dirección a una plaza que quedaba a unas cuadras del departamento. Estuvieron ahí un par de horas dando vueltas. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque de tal forma que pudieran quedar una en frente de la otra. Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron el impulso desenfrenado de volver a besarse. Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco. Ya podían sentir la respiración de la otra en sus caras. Solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que se unieran en un gran beso cuando escucharon un familiar estruendo.

TRUENO.....TRUENO......TRUENO......

Comenzó a llover. Era como si la naturaleza les hubiera jugado una mala broma. Las dos chicas se pararon y se fueron riendo y maldiciendo a la madre naturaleza por haber arruinado ese momento tan especial. Llegaron empapadas al departamento. Entraron y Haruka fue por unas toallas para secarse inmediatamente, lo último que querían era agarrar un resfriado.

-Ven Michiru, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa húmeda. Te pasare algo para que te coloques. La llevó a la habitación y le pasó una de sus camisas.- yo esperare afuera y me cambiare cuando estés lista. La rubia que estaba completamente empapada comenzó a abandonar la habitación cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

-Espera Haruka, si te quedas así te puedes enfermar. No tengo problemas en que nos cambiemos juntas. Después de todo entre nosotras no debe haber secretos-. Le decía mientras se acercaba a la rubia.- Y tu cuerpo es uno de los secretos que quiero conocer-le susurro sensualmente al oído. Michiru comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de Haruka, ésta estaba completamente entregada a lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando termino se la quitó delicadamente e hizo lo mismo con la camisa que llevaba, uno a uno sacó los botones y mientras lo hacia sus corazones se iban agitando cada vez mas. La chica rubia se quedó solo con su sostén. Luego Haruka hizo el mismo procedimiento con Michiru hasta que ambas quedaron solamente en ropa interior. Michiru sujetó a Haruka de la mano y la sentó en la cama, tomó la toalla, se subió a la cama para quedar atrás de la rubia. Comenzó a secar primero sus dorados cabellos con mucha suavidad, para ella Haruka era como un preciado regalo al que temes estropear. Michiru comenzó a bajar por su espalda secando una a una las gotas de agua que se atrevían a tocar el cuerpo de su amada. Luego comenzó a pasarla por su estomago y pechos. Michiru la desprendió cariñosamente de la parte superior de su ropa interior y bordeo la silueta de sus pechos con la yema de los dedos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podían detenerse, iban a demostrarse la mas grande prueba de amor que pudiera existir y nadie podía impedirlo, ni los padres de Michiru, ni Midori ni el mismo Dios podría interrumpir lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Haruka se paró y se dio la vuelta con tal de quedar frente a su amada. Michiru dio vuelta la cara por unos segundo por vergüenza, después de todo era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Haruka la tomo por el mentón diciéndole lo hermosa que le parecía, que era como un ángel. La abrazo y comenzó a recorrer su espalda con una mano mientras con la otra le quitaba los broches del sostén. Tenía muchas ganas de contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Al verse Michiru desprendida de su ropa interior inconscientemente tapo sus pechos con sus manos, Haruka la miró y le sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a ella y aparto sus manos de su busto, quería observarla completamente. Haruka le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solamente para recordar lo que se sentía. Comenzó a jugar con su ondulado cabello mientras le decía lo hermosa que se encontraba. Mientras tanto Michiru pasaba sus manos por las caderas y piernas de su amada. Sentir esa piel tan suave en sus manos la hacia estremecer. La rubia chica beso el cuello de su amada y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja esto hizo que la chica se estremeciera por completo.

-Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Haruka temiendo una negativa.

-Haruka...., si no estuviera segura de lo que siento por ti. Haría esto???.... Michiru se abalanzo a los brazos de la rubia y comenzó a besarla en los labios con una intensidad desorbitarte. Ambas presa de una pasión incontrolable comenzaron a dar vueltas por la habitación sin despegarse la una de la otra, jugando con sus cabellos acariciándose recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que Michiru quedo de espaldas contra la pared. Haruka se separo un momento de su amada solo para poder contemplar su hermoso rostro en plenitud.

-Michiru eres....eres tan hermosa- le dijo mientras sostenía su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Tú eres grandiosa, jamás había sentido esto por ninguna otra persona. Haruka yo......yo...

-Tu que..... Quieres detenerte?

-No, no es eso..... Haruka yo... Te amo...- le dijo mientras sentía que un fuego inmenso la quemaba por dentro. Haruka quedo si habla por unos momentos solo la miraba con dulzura lo que hizo que Michiru se cuestionara lo que le había dicho, tal vez era muy pronto para ella escuchar algo así. Se ruborizo un poco y dio vuelta la cara un poco avergonzada. Haruka hizo que la mirara nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo Michiru- ambas se miraron y se besaron nuevamente. Luego Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó sutilmente sobre su cama. Haruka quedó sobre ella. Sus pechos desnudos se tocaron nuevamente y una grata electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos. Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se perdieron en un mar de sensualidad. Comenzaron a besarse como nunca lo habían hecho hasta ahora y comenzaron a juguetear con sus lenguas. Haruka que aun permanecía sobre Michiru le tomó ambas manos y se las aprisiono sobre las almohadas para dejarla inmovilizada. Haruka rompió el beso solo para comenzar a besar su cuello y comenzó a bajar cada vez más. Llego a la altura de sus pechos, esos dulces y tiernos pechos que la volvían loca. Primero dibujo su silueta con su lengua cosa que hizo que Michiru soltara un excitante quejido. Al ver esta reacción Haruka continuo haciéndolo, quería satisfacer completamente a su amada, y comenzó a besar sus pechos y luego bajo a su estomago, tembloroso de éxtasis. Haruka se colocó a un lado de su amada y comenzó a bajarle las pantaletas. Coloco una de las manos en el entrepiernas de su compañera y comenzó a entrar con uno de sus dedos suavemente, estaba increíblemente húmeda. Michiru comenzó a emitir gemidos.

-Lo siento, te duele..??- como era la primera vez de Michiru tenía que preocuparse de no lastimarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, no te detengas. Decía Michiru que estaba cada vez mas excitada y no paraba de gemir y repetir el nombre de su amada. Haruka continúo metiendo su dedo ahora firmemente. Se recostó al dado de Michiru pero sin sacar su mano del lugar que le otorgaba tanto placer a su compañera. Comenzó a besar sus pechos a lamerlos dulcemente y a apretar sus pezones con suavidad entre sus labios. Michiru llego al clímax y soltó un gran gemido. Haruka sintió como del interior de su compañera brotaba el líquido que ella había provocado y retiró su mano húmeda del cuerpo de Michiru.

-Estás bien Michiru- preguntó al ver que no se movía.

-Si- contesto luego de algunos minutos- estas preparada.

-mmmm???-

-Ahora yo me quiero sentir dentro tuyo.-cambiaron de posición, ahora seria ella quien dominaría la situación. Le beso una vez mas en la boca, fue un beso sensual que duro por varios minutos se separaron solamente por que al parecer se les estaba haciendo dificultoso respirar. Michiru paso directamente a los pechos de su amante y comenzó a apretarlos suave y cariñosamente con sus manos, comenzó a besarlos y contornearlos con su lengua tal y como se lo habían hecho a ella, Michiru metió una de sus manos dentó de las pantaletas de Haruka, que ya estaba muy húmeda por lo que había sucedido. Michiru se sintió algo extraña ya que nunca había hecho algo como esto pero no quería echar pie atrás estaba tan enamorada de Haruka que haría lo posible para que se sintiera a gusto. Lo que no sabia era que para Haruka también era la primera vez, así que cuando Michiru comenzó a meter los dedos dentro de ella Haruka experimento una sensación como nunca antes. Soltó un gemido y se agarró firmemente de las sabanas con ambas manos.

-Haruka???.....tú también eres virgen..??-

-Así es, tú eres la primera-

-Por que no me lo dijiste, habría sido más cuidadosa-

-Estuviste perfecta, no te preocupes- Las dos chicas siguieron así toda la noche hasta que luego de unas cuantas horas cayeron completamente rendidas y durmieron abrazadas. Sabiendo que ese seria uno de los mejores días de su vida y que jamás olvidarían. Pasaron un par de horas y la lluvia aun continuaba. Las dos amantes aun se encontraban abrazadas, sintiendo sus cuerpos cálidos y los fuertes latidos de sus corazones. Michiru despertó. Miró el apacible rostro de su acompañante, se veía tan dulce durmiendo con sus rubios cabellos sobre sus ojos. Levantó una de sus manos y le despejo la cara con mucha suavidad para no despertarla, porque por su sonrisa parecía que estuviera teniendo un sueño muy agradable del cual no quisiera despertar. La joven rubia abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento te desperté-. Dijo apenada por haberla arrancado de su sueño.

-No te preocupes, si me despertaran así todas las mañanas créeme que seria muy feliz. Michiru solo respondió con una dulce sonrisa que hacia que la chica rubia perdiera todas sus fuerzas. - y dime que estabas soñando, parecías muy feliz. Pregunto esperando que la respuesta tuviera que ver con ella. Haruka se dio cuenta de su intención y quiso gastarle una broma. -soñé con motocicletas. Que ganaba una carrera de motocross-dijo en tono muy serio. Se notó en la cara de Michiru un pequeño atisbo de desilusión, pensaba que la que provocaba esa dulce sonrisa podría deberse a ella pero estaba equivocada y le dijo.

-Entonces te dejare para que sigas soñando con tus motocicletas- se libero de los brazos de su compañera y se dispuso a salir de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta cuando sintió el suave busto de la rubia en su espalda. Haruka le susurro al oído.

-Tu eres la única que ocupa mis sueños, si te tengo a ti no necesito pensar en nada mas. Michiru se dio vuelta con cuidado para no zafarse de los brazos de su captora y respondió con un suave beso en la mejilla.- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Haruka Tenoh. Se dieron un dulce beso en los labios y se entregaron a un nuevo juego lujurioso y sensual.

_**continuará...**_


End file.
